


Drunken Karaoke Kisses

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Teaching for the Gay and Emotionally Stunted [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drinking, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Unrequited Crush, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Installment of GSA WHAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Karaoke Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If theres any part of this world you'd like to see in a fic, just leave a comment or message me at profoundlyinlove.co.vu

Castiel sat in on this Thursday’s meeting of the Gay Straight Alliance club, admittedly he was zoning in and out, deep in thoughts of the autoshop teacher-- Dean Winchester. Though he did catch bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly about relationships and the schools gossip. They were teenagers, after all. 

“Pardon me, ladies and gents and ze’s, I need to borrow Mr. Novak.” Meg said, knocking on the door of his classroom as she entered. They all looked at Castiel before returning to their conversation. He joined Meg outside the classroom moments later.

“What do you need, Meg?” Castiel asked, knowing that Meg never ventures to his classroom without an endgame. Last time, she’d accidentally run over a kids parked bike in the parking lot and had needed his help to get it untangled before the owner came around. She’d pulled him out of class for  that . She even left a note on the bike saying ‘Don’t park a bike in a parking space, dumbass.’

“Oh Clarence, I can’t come see my best friend for a little chat?” She asked, with faux heartbreak.

“You could, but never have.” He replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ugh. Fine, I have gotten our candy asses invited out for drinks with Mr. Winchester tonight, well him and a few other people, but he’ll be there!” She said, nearly gleeful. Castiel audibly groaned because tonight was going to be embarrassing and awkward, much like his own high school experience.

 

* * *

 

“Clarence, get the fuck out of this car before I light it the fuck on fire,” Meg hissed, pulling on the locked car door eight hundred more times, hitting the window for emphasis. Castiel took a deep breath before finally unlocking and opening the door after the past five minutes of sitting in the car when he’d locked himself in and Meg out.

Meg yanked the door open before he could change his mind, “You’re a real ass, you know that?” She gritted, yanking him out of the car and onto his feet in front of the bar ‘The Roadhouse.’ It looked a little rundown, and even more so biker-esque.

“You sure this is a good idea?” He asked nervously, straightening his crumpled clothes.

“Absolutely, now get your perky little ass inside!” She said, absolutely oozing charm as always. The bar wasn’t all too crowded and he saw a few people he recognized from school, Ash and Charlie from the computer lab and Odyssey Learning, Benny from American Histories, and even Jo from woodshop. Suddenly he felt oddly out of place.

“Cas, Meg, glad you could make it!” Dean shouted happily as they closed in on the group. Dean was most definitely a little drunk already, it was especially easy to tell when he wrapped both he and Meg into deathgrip hugs. Cas slid into the seat between Dean and Charlie.

Charlie leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “He usually does karaoke after four shots, the party is about to begin.” She chuckled and watched as Dean ordered his fourth shot.

“Excuse me, can I have five shots?” He asked the bartender. She looked surprised, but he hammered back the drinks like a pro, leaving everyone surprised.

“What? I had a good deal of practice as a teenager.” He shrugged before asking for a beer.

“You pick em’ good, Winchester!” Jo said triumphantly, everyone around him cheered while his face turned bright red. 

By the end of the hour most of them were rather sloshed. Dean had sang “Don’t Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?” until he fell gracelessly off the stage into the foam mats surrounding it. Ellen, a family friend, was tired of drunken Dean getting injured on Karaoke night. Dean was now leaning on Castiel’s shoulder making small hums of contentment. It was obvious he was barely awake, as he nuzzled his face into Castiel’s shirt.

“Castiel, wanna get out of here?” Charlie asked as most of the group was getting up to go on their next adventure via cab. Who knew teachers partied so hard.

 

Castiel looked down at Dean with a warm smile, “I’m alright, be safe.” She nodded and left with the rest of them.

Dean sat up slightly, just enough to kiss Castiel on the lips-- Well close to his lips. It was soft and warm, it filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling of euphoria, the kind you never want to end. But after a few moments it did.

**  
“I wanna go home.” Dean hummed. Castiel nodded and started to call a cab. Drunken karaoke kisses were the best kind of kisses.   
**


End file.
